


钟情

by Abscondence



Category: Song of time, 时之歌
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: 希望这个赛帅到了你:D





	钟情

【One】  
已是深冬，莫雷迪亚庄园的红枫仍然亮眼，鲜艳的颜色在冬天的黯淡中却并不突兀。  
“你来了，进来吧，里面很暖和。”  
红枫中白色的小屋里燃着壁炉，木材燃烧的声音并不刺耳，甚至还散发出一种独特的香味。室内的色调和光线都是暖洋洋的，桌上放着一叠书和一盘糕点，莫雷迪亚似乎早就料到了他会来。  
“这是你之前想要看的书，生日快乐，维鲁特。”  
他的老师从来不用昵称，言语间更像是对待一位平辈，维鲁特注意到书本旁还有一个精致的盒子，上面雕镂着繁复的花纹。  
“这也是给你的，打开看看吧。”  
那是一只通体漆黑的钢笔，笔身修长，有着暗金色磨砂的花纹，连带着笔尖也泛着一点内敛的光芒。内置的字条写着优雅的花体：  
『赠予克洛诺氏未来的家主』  
小伯爵却是轻轻地合上了盖子，看着纸条若有所思，脸上却透露出一点羞赧的情绪。  
“家主……老师，现在说这些会不会太早了。”  
“格莱德只有你一个儿子，这家主的位置迟早会都是你的。”  
“或许等我真正能继承父亲的位置您再把它给我也不迟……”  
他的脸上泛起了一点点红晕，不说钢笔有多么金贵，但它所承载的意义却是格外沉重的。在父亲的耳濡目染下他同样很在意家族的荣耀，收到这样的礼物反倒是令刚刚9岁的他有些不知所措了。  
这孩子实在是太乖巧懂事，自己准备的这份礼物倒像是为难他了。莫雷迪亚失笑，从他手中接过了盒子，将它放置在了一边。

“不过，我一定能成为像您，和父亲那样优秀的Alpha，再正式地在父亲手中接手家族事务的。”

稍显稚嫩的在房间内却是掷地有声，莫雷迪亚看见他那双漂亮的眼睛里写满了坚决的信念。  
“当然，纳蒂尼会庇护你的。”

比起晚上的生日宴会维鲁特仍然是更喜欢一个人呆着看书，他便在弗莱尔庄园一直临近傍晚这才向他的老师告别。  
今天一直没见到赛科尔，是有别的任务吗？  
一路上的景致渐渐褪色，他转头，眼前却是一片极端而异常的雪白，延伸到没有尽头的地方，寒风刺骨。

维鲁特一下睁开了眼。  
他在黑暗中摸索到抑制颈环在脖子上带好，披着暖和的裘衣起身关上了不知何时被打开的窗户，想来梦里的寒流便是来源于此。  
屋子里的硝烟味已经很淡了，也不知道赛科尔溜出去是想要做些什么。  
窗外仍然是被漆黑涂抹的夜幕，深冬时分凌晨的夜晚低垂，仿佛把世界都包裹成了茧。  
梦里的内容已经过去十年之久了，幼时认真想要达成的愿望在两年前他真正分化的那一天融化成了泡沫。

海神仿佛与他开了个天大的玩笑，17岁那年的凌晨他在高热中清醒，身体内灼烧般的痛楚清晰到了极点，鼻腔和口腔仿佛被棉花堵住一般喘不上气，充斥着一股他辨识不清的气味，慢慢地聚拢成丝，拧成股，在他的舌尖织出了泛酸的味道，再是涩味，最后是果香和酒香，还有一抹甘甜，就像是一口优质的葡萄酒在味蕾引爆，紫红的酒液在胃部带上一阵轻微的暖热。  
然后他陷入了昏迷，醒来之后母亲和父亲都守在他的身边，同样还有在不远处，身形裹在白色长袍中的老师。丽安娜热毛巾将他额头的细汗擦去，伸手摸了摸他仍然泛红的脸颊，眼神中全然是关切。  
“有没有不舒服的地方？”  
“没有，母亲。”开口的时候维鲁特的嗓音干涩甚至于有些嘶哑，他的四肢甚至都还有些发软，艰难地撑起身喝上一口温水才好了很多。  
丽安娜的神态自若，但维鲁特能注意到屋子里的氛围并不称得上好，莫雷迪亚早已摘下了兜帽，一语不发地伫立在门口，手中端着一个漆黑的盒子，浅蓝色的眼眸低垂，仿佛要把自己化作雕塑。但格莱德的脸色有些凝重，紧锁着眉。  
“……你们都出去，我先和维利说会儿话。”  
夫人发现了儿子表情内细微的变化，不由分说将屋子里的两个大男人赶了出去，于她而言，儿子的健康才是最为首要的，别的事情都得先靠边。  
这一下清理出来的空间帮维鲁特减轻了很多压抑的感觉，他嗅到了母亲身上浅淡的花香，甚至能让他的情绪都放松了几分。  
“我的性别是……？”  
维鲁特轻声开口询问，能够敏锐感知到信息素的性别只有两种，他已经能察觉到那个答案了。  
“……是Omega，维利。”丽安娜伸手摸了摸他的头。真正听到这个答案维鲁特还是有些愣神，在他看来，自己至少也能是个Beta，虽说可能被Alpha压上一头，但对信息素的不敏感却是他想要的。  
“你父亲向来都是冷着那张脸，你的性别对我们来说确实都有些意外，但性别不能代表全部。”丽安娜的语气难得的强势，对于丈夫刚刚的表情很是不满。  
维鲁特这才轻轻地点了点头。  
父亲对自己的要求总是很严格，甚至是把他们的关系推向上下级般严律分明，期间不乏格莱德希望维鲁特成为一位优秀的Alpha的愿望——去更好地继任克洛诺氏的家主，莫雷迪亚对他的学业要求也并不含糊，每次出任务都像是一种考察。  
分化的结果不尽人意，但维鲁特不想让性别成为自己的软肋。  
“不用因为性别而感到不自在，你永远都是我最优秀的维利。”丽安娜在他的额前落下一吻，香水百合的气息包裹着他，维鲁特很高兴母亲对于他性别并未展现出一副失望又无奈的态度。  
门被轻轻叩响，夫人这才敛起裙摆给他们开了门，维鲁特并没有看见开门的时候丽安娜对于门外两位成年Alpha无声的威胁。  
莫雷迪亚非常识趣地提供了抑制颈环和消散剂，这样对身体的伤害能降到最低，只等他性征稳定下来接近成年的时候再使用抑制剂。他们提供了选择，话语间让维鲁特自己决断的意思并不隐晦，遮掩性别当然对克洛诺家有利，但丽安娜和格莱德作为父母仍然会去尊重他自己的抉择。  
他最终还是接过了莫雷迪亚手中的东西。  
“在资料上掩盖你的性别，这点你不用担心。用消散剂和抑制颈环期间你身体上有任何不适，来庄园找我就好。”  
“你准备告诉赛科尔吗？他的任务已经做完了，今晚就能赶回来。”  
“……不。越少人知道，对我而言大概是更好的结果。”

转眼便是两年过去了。  
维鲁特眨了眨干涩的眼睛，他又嗅到了那抹再熟悉不过的硝烟的味道，Alpha的天性让某人不喜欢喷那些奇奇怪怪的消散剂。窗台的影子躁动起来，赛科尔在看清楚维鲁特的一瞬间还来不及收敛翻窗的动作，便是直接把他撞到了地板上。  
“……你怎么就醒了。”赛科尔把他拉了起来，神色很是尴尬。  
“溜出去也不关窗，生怕我不知道你跑出去了吗？把你的味道收一收。”  
维鲁特皱了皱眉，硝烟的味道呛的他咳了两声。某人倒是脸上复杂地看了维鲁特一眼，稍微收敛了自己的味道，然后低头乖乖认了个错。  
“嗯？”这突如其来的认错才是让维鲁特不知所云。  
“我不该拿你的贵族纹章的，我没拿去干坏事，真的。”  
赛科尔自暴自弃地坦白，从皱巴巴的口袋翻出了那枚精致的纹章还给了维鲁特。  
原来是以为被自己发现了吗？维鲁特不免觉得有些好笑。面上却不显仍然是装模作样地在床沿坐好，摆出一班导主任的架势。  
“说吧，这么早跑出去干嘛了。”  
“你看上去就像教务处那个凶巴巴的老头……”赛科尔忍不住小声嘀咕，这才解下了腰间拴好的袋子，吭哧吭哧地把里面还在乱动的东西拿了出来。  
那是一只通体雪白的鸟，毛绒绒圆滚滚的，扇了扇翅膀这才在赛科尔的手上保持了平衡，大概是搬运过程太过粗暴，房间内柔软的地毯上还落了两根软羽。  
它有一双与众不同的红色眼睛，透明而富有灵性，仿佛东国优质的红色琉璃，嵌在它略微深色的眼眶里。  
和维鲁特如出一辙的漂亮。  
赛科尔熟稔地用仿佛薅老母鸡般的手法向维鲁特展示着鸟儿的姿态，它却不尽配合，一时间一人一鸟愣是闹出了鸡飞狗跳的架势。  
“它是什么品种的鸟？”  
“雷鸟，只有在冬天才能有这么好看的羽毛，到了换毛的时候你要是嫌弃就把它放了就成。你看这只可是我废了大功夫才找到的珍稀品种。”他从雷鸟圆滚滚的肚子下捉住了它布满了柔软绒毛的腿，意有所指，“看，像不像冬天的你。”。  
维鲁特部分冬天的靴子里确实会有一些柔软的绒毛，为此还被赛科尔打趣了好多次，说他像个小姑娘一样怕冷，白瞎了骨子里那点北国血统。  
“连名字我都帮你想好了，就叫小毛靴。”  
他托住雷鸟的手一松，便任由它飞到了维鲁特的身边，迈着腿非常自然地把维鲁特的被子当作了窝。  
“这霸占人床的的臭习惯是跟你学的吗？”  
维鲁特不禁失笑，雷鸟的身体过于圆润，这让它做什么看上去都有些笨拙，又十分地可爱。触手的羽毛十分柔软，让人想多摸两把，这雷鸟也不怕人，反而十分人性化地贴着维鲁特的手蹭了蹭。  
“谁说的！这可是我好容易说服黑市的老板才给你带回来的生日礼物，我自己怎么训啊？”事实上他在店长那儿早就死皮赖脸地磨了好一阵了，一副非它不可的模样惹得那黑市的老板心烦，暴力驱逐却发现自己的手下根本就不是这个年轻人的对手。赛科尔又总是悄悄地去投喂，这鸟早就跟他熟透了。  
“拿我的纹章说服的吗？”  
“那……只是辅助的道具而已！”赛科尔一点也不想承认没有这枚纹章他必定拿不下这雷鸟的事实。  
“不过我很喜欢，谢谢。但它还是要暂时你来照顾了。”  
“啊？为什么？”赛科尔皱了皱眉，维鲁特的反应和他料想的不太一样。  
“一来我不擅长养动物，二来老师给我布置了些任务，天亮之后我就得出发了。”  
“什么稀奇的任务你不带上我一起去？这都第二次了。”  
硝烟的味道再次淹没了整个屋子，维鲁特不禁有些庆幸自己一早就把抑制颈环带上了，眼下的情况有些难办，他不想引起赛科尔的疑心，但这家伙在关于他的事情上总是有一种接近兽性的直觉，敏锐的吓人。  
“你这是想跟我打一架吗。”维鲁特在这越发浓郁的硝烟下感到不适，在发情期前受到强烈的信息素刺激于他而言可不太妙，在避免肢体接触的前提下他必须得想个办法收拾一下赛科尔。  
维鲁特在说话的同时移步侧身够到了自己的配枪。  
“……我觉得，这是个好主意。”  
话音刚落赛科尔已经融入了被褥的阴影中，以维鲁特都有些难以辨认的速度向他靠近，维鲁特勉强辨认着影子运动的轨迹闪身，让赛科尔扑了个空。房间里仅仅开了一盏夜灯，现在的环境对于赛科尔来说根本就是绝对优势。  
但影子也是有弱点的。  
维鲁特把魔导手枪拨到了闪光弹的位置，上膛，瞄准了地板。  
“靠！维鲁特你是真的想干掉我吗！”  
赛科尔气得在维鲁特面前恢复了形态，刺刀逼近想要去挑了他的枪，那黑洞洞的枪口直接抵上了他的脑门，维鲁特威胁似的用了用力，落下了一个浅红的印记。  
“小心走火。”  
威胁点到为止便够了，赛科尔根本就没有打架的意思，顶多只是想趁着光线昏暗搞些破坏。维鲁特很满意地感受到赛科尔收回了四溢的信息素，这才放下了枪。  
“反正我带上你也没什么用，你还不如留在家里逗鸟。”  
“……这是在跟我开黄腔吗，你学坏了，维鲁特。”  
“……”  
“滚。”

【Two】

赛科尔自然是嘴上答应得老实。他向来秉持着“坚决认错，死活不改”的歪理，但他是真的很好奇维鲁特这么强硬地要避开他的任务究竟是什么。  
他准备进行一次无伤大雅的跟踪，他相信自己的潜行能力。  
他在维鲁特离开后便揣好了抑制剂和消散剂跟了上去，那只可怜的雷鸟转眼被他安置在了屋子里的角落不管不顾。  
按照维鲁特的说法来看他这次的任务时长不短，但身为母亲的丽安娜甚至没有出门送他一程，这显然是不对劲的。  
维鲁特从车厢内出来时已经掩盖了那一头扎眼的银发，换成了相对温和平凡的棕发，碧绿的眼睛和雀斑，他低软了眉眼的样子和原来天差地别，若不是赛科尔持续关注着他，在十几年的相处中足够熟悉他的身形，恐怕也是要跟丢了。  
维鲁特行进的方向人群越发稀少，终点是一家其貌不扬的旅馆，内部的装潢风格低调而优雅，却也不像是什么用途特殊的旅店。  
赛科尔扫视着内部的工作人员，但惊奇的发现这里连保镖都是清一色的Beta，偌大的空间里他嗅不到一点点他人的信息素。  
趁维鲁特在前台办理手续的间隙赛科尔溜上了旅馆的二层，所有房间间隔较宽，能闻见一些若有若无的信息素——全都来自Omega。  
有些事情昭然若揭，赛科尔忐忑地隐匿在阴影里的时候维鲁特已经和前台的工作人员沟通完毕，拿着自己的房卡离开了大堂。赛科尔悄悄地跟上，心脏却在胸膛中擂起了鼓。在各个国家总是有这样独立的机构，目的不是为了盈利，而是为帮助一些Omega解决发情期——它们被统一命名为Omega旅馆——尽管他们的价格往往高昂，但却是发情期却又没有被绑定的Omega们最好的庇护所，这里禁止Alpha的出现，当值的保镖虽然都是Beta，Alpha却不可能不在他们的手里吃些苦头。  
对于克洛诺家来说这里的价格并不难以负担，更别提可能还有莫雷迪亚的插手。  
他突然为自己的决定前所未有的紧张，又夹杂着微妙的情绪，这让他的心脏不合常理地跃动着，触犯着身为潜行者的大忌。不知自己抱着什么样的心态跟着维鲁特进了房间，看着他一层一层卸掉自己的伪装，露出他最原本的外貌，摘掉了束缚在脖子上的抑制颈环，起初维鲁特对这东西的解释是“自律的体现”现在想来真是放他娘的狗屁。  
维鲁特的相貌从来都是一等一的好，从皮肤到骨骼，与一般人相较而言仿佛神铸。他的肩颈线非常漂亮，从脊椎一直到尾骨的沟壑让他的背部线条看上去格外流畅，好看得煞人。灰蓝色的眼睛描摹着他脊骨的形状，想要看它被黑色的纹路覆盖，嵌在他冷白色的皮肤上，突兀又诡谲，又好看得紧。  
摘下抑制颈环的后颈白如莹玉，在发尾的阴影下能看到他的腺体，在逐渐蔓延的情潮下散发出馥郁的酒香。  
赛科尔躲在房间的阴影里窥视，像个恋爱脑的女生一样脸颊发烫，趁维鲁特还在浴室中溜到了房间内部拿着消散剂一顿喷，他的手指发抖，几乎拿不稳抑制剂。  
他明白自己要干什么，这样在暗中分享到维鲁特最大隐秘的快感令人上瘾，想要抽身离去的念头甚至都能让他难受得仿佛戒断反应。维鲁特在17岁那年才刚刚分化，在那之后所有相处细节中不自然的点似乎都在此刻连成了线。  
赛科尔的情绪没由来的一阵烦躁，维鲁特显然是一开始就打算瞒着他的。无论如何，两年前自己似乎在知道这件事后并不会说些什么好话来，而维鲁特显然并不想被当成Omega一样来对待。

红酒的味道逐渐渗透出来，在房间中弥漫，馥郁而馨香，强势地侵占了赛科尔的口腔和整个胸膛，他开始觉得口干舌燥，想要啄饮一口红酒来缓解干渴的不适。

本能开始和抑制剂，乃至于他的理智抗衡。

维鲁特光脚踩在柔软的地毯上，沐浴露洗掉消散剂的遮盖，水温把他的皮肤漆上一层浅粉，过分宽松的浴袍几乎什么都遮不住，他在床前褪到一丝不挂，柔软的被褥非常的适合用来筑巢，维鲁特几乎淹没在羽绒里面看不见。

长时间地待在影子里并不现实，赛科尔躲进了床边的衣柜里，从他的角度，却是恰好能看见巢内的光景。  
白发的人早已全身赤裸，他枕在柔软的枕头上蜷缩着，安静的等待情潮的涌入，冷冽的眉眼似乎都柔和了几分。赛科尔的夜视能力很不错，他甚至能观察到维鲁特每一寸肌肉的紧绷和放松，将他进入情潮的过程尽数刻进了自己的脑海中。  
红酒的香味浓郁，巢里的喘息声也越发清晰。维鲁特的手常年与枪械打交道，但赛科尔总觉得钢琴才是更适合它们的舞台，但现在，他的手指握住勃发的分身，生涩地取悦着自己，漂亮的骨节甚至会因为快感而轻微的颤抖，拇指的第一个指节按上冠状沟轻轻打转，或是从最底端的囊袋开始，四根手指圈着柱身套弄，良久他才愿意用食指去顶那处发泄的小孔，直到一声拔高而又有意压制的喘息后，一切归于平静，他在被褥中喘息。维鲁特连那处毛发的颜色都很淡，此时沾染了些许浊液黏到一起，还有些在他的小腹上，凌乱又淫靡。  
处于不应期的他还有些乏力，满手白浊胡乱地蹭到了被褥的边缘，再被维鲁特伸手用纸巾擦拭干净，他暗红的眸子里泛起了困意，修长的腿夹着被褥胡乱地磨蹭着，贴合私密处的被褥被透明的体液沾湿。一次释放似是不够的，维鲁特有些艰难地撑起身，犹豫了片刻伸手打开了床前的柜子，从中拿出了一柄并不夸张的假阳具，宽度虽然大约不过两指，却是格外的逼真，连上面的青筋都能看得清楚。那一刻起维鲁特便阖上了眼，全然靠着摸索进行接下来的动作。自渎本已让他羞耻到耳根发红，更别说要将这样的东西亲手放进自己的身体里，触觉能更直白地感应一切，陌生的快意让他无所适从。

赛科尔咽下一口唾沫，他的喉咙几乎要冒烟，浑身似乎都开始和房间的温度一样燥热，眼前的场景香艳得过分，又诡异地和他那些难以启齿的梦境重合，不过梦境里的主角只有他，和现在因为欲望颤栗的人。

情欲中的Omega并不需要繁琐细致地扩张，他将那物抵在了穴口，假阳具稍粗的头部在推送下直接顶开了湿润的甬道，不过没入一小段，不知是触到了什么，维鲁特浑身都绷紧着发颤，眼前发白，咬咬牙才能找回理智将那物全都带进了身体内。  
浅色的穴口一点点地将仿真玩具吞下，褶皱被抻平一些，体液的润滑让这个过程变得格外黏腻暧昧，也让他的身体轻松地吃下了全部。  
精巧的控制器握在维鲁特的手中，振幅调控到一档。  
他却能看见维鲁特的腰似乎是塌软了，喘息声和他的身体一起发抖，指尖攥紧被褥，越发用力的情况下那控制器的浮标被挤压得上划，从一到三。它似乎并不是逐渐增大的类型，浮标被挤压到三档的瞬间发出了一声轻响，振幅的声音陡增，随后赛科尔听见巢里的人发出一声带着哭腔的哀鸣，喘息声混乱而破碎，和细碎的水声，振幅声混杂成一片，像是软刀子一般折磨着他的神经。  
维鲁特握不稳控制器，让它从床沿滚落到了地板上，滚到了角落中，他想要撑起身去捡，但轻微的动作让他身体里的器物又深入了一些，特殊设计的柱头抵上了生殖腔。  
身体先理智一步地软化，巢仿佛柔软的沼泽，让他在情欲中越陷越深。  
“……太过了………”  
没有意识的呢喃被带出了哭腔，听上去像是被欺负得狠了，特制的阳具并不用于寻欢作乐，它的尺寸更长，甚至能够深入生殖腔来缓解过分压抑的情欲。维鲁特仍是觉得太过了，突如其来格外强烈的性体验令他措手不及，大脑几乎烧成一团浆糊。生殖腔在强烈的振幅下淌出了更多透明的体液，在他的身体里翻搅出的水声清晰得吓人。这玩意儿的设计者过分熟练地掌握着刺激Omega情欲的技巧，维鲁特的身体开始因为它痉挛，甬道将它吃得越紧，那物便忤逆般低频抽送起来，直在那腔口戳探，他觉得这一切都太过糟糕，仿佛要在过载的的快感中溺毙，呼吸跟不上玩具的节奏，想要换气的机会被溢出口的喘息尽数堵了回去，这让他产生了一种大脑缺氧的感觉，濒临窒息的体验。  
“……呜……”  
维鲁特知道自己的声音现在是怎样的甜腻低哑，又在理智和欲望极端抗争的情况下咬破了自己的嘴唇尝到一抹腥甜。但理智终究是暂时败下阵来，第二次他在没有抚慰自己的情况下痉挛着高潮，腿根一片湿黏，是过多的自体润滑被挤压出来造成的狼藉，使用抑制剂带来的副作用便是发情期更为凶猛的欲潮。  
赛科尔数到他为这一次高潮失神了一分钟，四肢和腰腹似乎都还绵软着，他在那样的情况下挣扎着取出了身体里的物件，不管不顾地关掉了总电源，拥抱自己的巢穴，用最快的速度进入了睡眠——那对于发情期的Omega而言是十分宝贵的。  
红酒的味道仍然香醇，赛科尔在它主人的呼吸平稳之后才敢从衣柜里狼狈地出来，他的脑子和腺体一阵刺痛，处于这么强烈而浓郁的信息素中他的身体不可能不起反应，而他吞服的过量的抑制剂正发挥着作用。  
赛科尔不准备再作停留，守不住理智的自己会干些什么，后果不堪设想。

离开之前，他悄悄地靠近了床边，亲吻了把自己裹在巢穴里，只能看见额发的人。

赛科尔回到了白港已经天色渐晚，抑制剂已经发挥了它应有的作用，但极端的眩晕和反胃感让赛科尔一头把自己扎进了海水里，靠着深冬冰冷的水温试图让自己冷静下来。  
“真是疯了……”  
他靠着礁石叹了口气，刺骨的海水浇灭了他被点燃的欲求。夜幕披挂上星河，他的影子在深色的海浪里溶解，和他的思绪一起翻起银白的浪花。

但毕竟是深冬，海神也庇佑不了在刺骨海水里呆上好几个小时还衣着单薄的傻子。

可惜这还远远不够，高烧令他意识模糊不清，那人漂亮的脊椎和股沟却仿佛拓在了他的脑海里，在视线模糊眩晕的时候也能看见。

“维鲁特……”  
维鲁特回来的时候赛科尔刚刚退烧，发热的症状还没能缓解，脸色差吓人，还向他扯出了一个非常难看的笑容。  
“赛科尔，脑子不清醒就别出门乱走。”  
“嘿……我才刚刚好点，你怎么都不心疼一下我。”  
“如果说是你把自己泡在海里吹风让自己大病一场这件事，那么抱歉，没有。”  
“大少爷真绝情……”  
赛科尔假意哀嚎一声，这才在维鲁特冷淡的眼神下爬起来喝掉了那份苦的要死的药剂——他敢打赌里面加了料的那种。  
但他其实喝的蛮开心的，凭拿维鲁特本人当糖的架势。

在那之后过去了相当长的一段时间，维鲁特感觉赛科尔变了，又说不上来哪里不对劲，直到最近一次的任务才初现端倪。维鲁特刚递交完任务报告后的心情格外的复杂。  
这次外出的任务并不困难，不过有一处地下势力不光跟新教派作对，甚至把手伸向了克洛诺家的造船产业。  
情报已经被悉数掌握，对方并不会因此被新教派严阵以待，身为长老的莫雷迪亚自然是很放心的交给了自己的学生，权当让他去了结私人恩怨。  
他选择了暗杀，这股势力内部结构松散，分歧远大于意见统一，若非目标一致否则便是一盘散沙。本就属于要打压的对象，维鲁特自然毫不犹豫地选择带上赛科尔进行刺杀任务。那势力的领袖目标单一，却颇为警觉，偏偏美人是软肋，一周往往要光临红灯区好几次。

“那可简单，红灯区里死在女人肚皮上的窝囊废可多得很。”赛科尔翻看着资料，坐没坐相地靠在维鲁特身上。  
“你很了解？”  
“哈哈……都是随便听到的。”  
赛科尔将自己刚刚保养好不久的刺刀收拾好，随手抄维鲁特的消散剂便是一阵狂喷。  
“你终于学会处理身上的味道了？”  
“某人上次都把枪口抵我脑门儿上了，再不遮下味道我怕我英年早逝。”

显然赛科尔完全是抱着去玩儿的心态，在这之前的发展都十分顺利，赛科尔跟踪目标将他击杀，只没能清理掉他身上的信号发射器，得势的人身居高位就会变的怕死，这工具虽然是保命用，可还没来得及发挥它的价值，它的主人已经成了赛科尔手下的亡魂。  
他的假身份作为最后一个与男性接触便沾了一身腥，被那些鱼龙混杂的手下不由分说地包围了，本想与他们周旋等赛科尔回来，一群地痞流氓直接从他背后想要捂住他的口鼻，自己虽然反应够快，但仍然吸入了不少迷药。  
那些人大约以为他是Alpha，用这黑市上的劣等催化剂想要逼他进入易感期失去理智，再用人海压制。

可坏就坏在这儿。

他们并没有得逞，赛科尔后一步赶到闻到那味道便不可避免地受刺激开了一把杀戒——他以为会是这样。  
事实上赛科尔清醒得吓人，杀出一条路便带着他以最快的速度甩开了后面穷追不舍的混混们。  
劣等药剂的作用来的也快去得也快，过程却是十足的难捱，赛科尔因为刚刚的搏斗散发出的信息素不可避免的影响到了他。  
他正在考虑着向如何处理眼下的情况，赛科尔伸手递来了一管剔透的抑制剂。

“……我不能用Alpha的抑制剂。”

“我知道，这是给你准备的。”

维鲁特愣住了。

这时赛科尔拉着维鲁特闪身进了巷道更深的地方，两指并拢轻轻压在了他的唇上。

“我知道的，我一直都知道。”

“我知道这玩意儿很难喝，可现在条件不允许，当务之急时赶紧离开这儿。”

“忍一忍，我们回家。”

他将思绪从回忆中拉出来，可他却百思不得其解赛科尔知道他性别的途径。  
每每回忆起来他都能隐晦地感觉到嘴唇一热，现在看来那动作实在暧昧得过分，并不令人反感。

 

“维鲁特———”  
声音从他的头顶传来，他灰蓝色的发丝在风中摇晃，和他的衣摆一起跃动。  
“要不要跟我回白港——”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望这个赛帅到了你:D


End file.
